full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkheart
Dark Heart, a shadow demon who claims to be the son of Lucifer. His specialty is the stealing of shadows and controlling them and their owners as his shadow zombies, or Shombies as Mikey and Harley jinxed each other on. The epicenter of the End of Days was discovered in Everett Washington, making it the perfect spot for him to prepare for the Six-Eyed Devil, if not for the fabled Lunar Knight to get in his way. Characteristics *'Name': Darkheart *'Aliases': The Shadow Raider, Supreme Warlord of Trigon, Master of Pain, Beast of Vengeance, Maker of Widows and Orphans, (guy who used to work with Dr.Fate and Zatara) *'Age': Unknown (possibly thousands of years old) *'Hair': Black tentacles *'Eyes': Black corneas with white irises *'Likes': Destruction, the Apocalypse, enslaving shadows, serving his master *'Dislikes': People not knowing who he is *'Family': None Appearance Darkheart is a towering nine foot demon, medium build muscled body with elongated arms with claws for fingernails. He has digited legs with black large cloven hooves for feet. His face looks like a featureless Noh mask with a parasitic mouth filled with sharp teeth, but moves like a human’s mouth, with black eyes with white irises. His attire consists of a silver belt with thigh guards, and a red loincloth shawl with six yellow demonic eye patterns. On his right shoulder is a demonic-looking shoulder guard. He also wields two deadly and demonic blades attacked to black tendrils attached to his forearms. Background Many years ago, Darkheart was a lone demon warrior sent by his Master to prepare the gateway for his coming. However, the trip caused him to forget who he was or what he was doing, until he met Doctor Fate, who took pity on him and grew a brotherly bond with. Together they fought side by side, defending the earth realm against supernatural forces. During an ambush, however, Doctor Fate was badly wounded and Darkheart carried him for days, searching for help. They then happened upon a dimensional city called Azarath, who used their knowledge of chi to heal Fate. Fascinated by the power, Fate was taught by the monks of Azarath on how to utilize it. Darkheart wandered around at that time, but bumped into an unsuspecting child: Raven. Both not knowing of each other’s connection, Darkheart’s memories awoke that day, as well as Raven’s realization of her identity. Armed with his knowledge again, he learned and used the secrets of Chi to increase his own power, taking chi from others rather than giving it. Their relationship broken, the two former allies fought fiercely until Fate triumphed, banishing Darkheart to the Spirit Realm where he was imprisoned for countless years. Personality During his time working alongside Dr. Fate, Darkheart was fiercely devoted to fighting alongside and protecting the Master of Order, whom he loved like a brother. Darkheart was willing to sacrifice his own life in order to keep him safe, having carried him for days in a desperate attempt to find help. However, their relationship was broken after stumbling upon the city of Azarath and discovering Raven, whom indirectly, linked with him back to his master, helping him remember who he was. Unlike Dr. Fate, Darkheart became interested in stealing the chi of others in order to increase his own power, learning how it could be taken as easily as it was given, by stealing the shadows of those he targeted. He believed that Fate betrayed him and had never, or would ever, recover from the pain of losing the only person he ever truly loved. After his banishment, Darkheart's anger and hatred grew ever stronger against Doctor Fate, demanding a rematch, which resulted in Darkheart stealing Fate’s chi and returning to the mortal realm, but as a Demon Warrior, to exact vengeance against Fate and preparing for the coming of his Master in the Mortal Realm. Darkheart's disposition was worsened, if anything, during his time in the Spirit Realm as his sense of humor was darkened, and where there was once loyalty and honor, cruelty and aggression had replaced. To further his lack of morals, Darkheart was blinded by his own repute and was devoted heavily to his legacy, displeased that none recalled or even had heard of Darkheart, the "Beast of Vengeance" or "Maker of Widows and Orphans" and so had no qualms whatsoever about destroying Fate's legacy, believing that he had destroyed his. However, Darkheart was quite pleased when Alpha addressed him with said titles, even thanking him and that it made him almost want to spare his life. Of course, that did not stop Darkheart from trying to steal Alpha's chi along with the rest of the werewolves. Darkheart was also often annoyed by Scope’s or Harley's sense of humor and underestimated them. He also seems to view the pendants where he keeps the stolen chi as keychain or pendant collectibles. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Twilight's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Jemaine Clement Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Full Moon Knights Category:Alternate Universes